


Non-Sexual Kinktober 2018

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Against a Wall, Agender Mick Rory, Angst, Animal Play, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Body Worship, CC Jitters, Coffee, Collars, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domdrop, Feet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Formalwear, Genderfluid Barry Allen, Genderfluid Savitar, Holding Hands, Humiliation, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, Laughter, Leashes, Leather Kink, Lingerie, Masks, Masochism, Massage, Multi, Nail Polish, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Overstimulation, Pets, Plushies, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sadism, Scars, Self-Worth Issues, Sensory Deprivation, Sickfic, Sleep, Smiles, Spanking, Tentacles, Tickling, Toys, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, gagging, sometimes not even kink, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Kinktober 2018 with zero sex.  Enjoy, fellow kinksters and fluff fiends!





	1. Masks [Sladiver]

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on Kinktober four days late, and there’s no sex in any of these, so if you’re looking for sexy Kinktober, move on along. Some of these will feature coldwave, but most of them won’t, so the prompt of the day and the ship of the day are in the chapter title.
> 
> Approximately one person will be happy that these exist, so thank you, Soph, for continuing to patronize me XD Enjoy the ace rep I guess? Some of these aren’t even kinky, that’s how badly I’ve failed Kinktober. Fuck me I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Drew prompts from these lists: <https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018> and <http://sparksreactor.tumblr.com/post/178185392358/official-kinktober-2018>

Slade found Oliver standing in front of a mirror saying things that vaguely sounded like things Slade had said, but bossier and in a growling voice—and Slade could hear him scowling.

“Hoodie, what’re you doing???”

“Nothing,” Oliver hid something behind his back and faced Slade.

“Uh-huh…” Slade didn’t believe him for a second.

Oliver did his best to keep it from him, but Slade plucked it out of his hands.

His mask.

“Well then…” Slade’s curiosity mutated into a smirk as he looked up at Oliver, who’d broken out into a nervous sweat. “If you’re gonna wear my mask, Ollie, you better model it for me…” Oliver gasped, surprised when Slade reached up to fix it onto him.  Slade stepped back to admire him. “Well, now, don’t you look adorable?”

“Deathstroke is not cute.”

Slade chuckled, “Better not let you out in public like this; you’d definitely ruin my reputation.”

“People would be terrified of me!” Oliver puffed out his chest, trying to look as large as possible.  Maybe a stranger would cower, but his height advantage and posturing just made him even cuter.

Slade smooched him on the mouth of the mask, his mask.  Oliver grumbled indignantly.  That just made Slade smooch him again.  He couldn’t resist.

Slade clasped his hand, smiling, as he turned towards the door, “Come on, _Deathstroke_ , lunch is ready.”

Oliver thought he was getting one up on Slade by saying, “Alright, _Arrow_.”

“Well, now, there’s an idea…”


	2. Biting [Goldvibe]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Miguel

“I’m sorry, sweetie, but I have to go to a heist tonight so that I can buy you toys, beds, and scratching posts you don’t use cuz you like the boxes they come in instead,” Lisa rubbed her wrist.  Miguel hadn’t broken skin, but it still smarted.

Miguel rowr rowr rowr rowr rowr rowred his displeasure.  His expression was pinched, and his tail twitched furiously.  He wanted Mamá all for himself—sometimes sharing with Coco.

Coco toddled in cuz she wanted to go too!  Anywhere Mamá and Miguel were was the place to be!

“No, you stay, too,” Lisa stooped down and gently pushed her back.

“Irf, irf!” Coco’s barks were more like chirps.

“Mahhhhh!” Miguel squawked as Lisa tried to ditch them again, nipping her retreating arm.

Lisa shut the door behind her, still inside, and sighed.  She pulled out her phone.

> mind watching the babies for me? :3
> 
> Boytoy: NO MIGUEL HATES ME
> 
> Miguel doesn’t hate you; he’s just not used to you yet~ it’ll be good for you two to spend time together
> 
> Boytoy: don’t say it’s cuz it’ll help him reconnect with his heritage…
> 
> why would I fuckin’ say that??? you’re Columbian on your Mom’s side and Puerto Rican on your Dad’s side, Miguel is Mexican
> 
> Boytoy: he’s a SCOTTISH fold!!!
> 
> who I adopted in Mexico. he’s very sensitive about it, so don’t bring it up
> 
> Boytoy: that demon cat ain’t sensitive about anything!
> 
> MY MIGUELITO IS AN ANGEL if you don’t watch them, i’ll find someone who will
> 
> Boytoy: i’ll watch them…
> 
> love you <3
> 
> Boytoy: love you too <3 and your furry babies

Miguel hissed as soon as the intruder breached in, but Coco happily toddled up to greet Papá.

“At least one of you loves me,” Cisco scooped the fluffy puppy up so she could lick his face.

“Hey! What am I, chopped liver?” Lisa kissed his cheek before departing.  They lingered at the doorway, drawing out their goodbyes.

It took Cisco ten minutes for him to realize she’d gone out in her Golden Glider outfit.  He would’ve gone out to stop her, but Coco was in his lap.  He couldn’t disturb her; she was adorable!

Also, Miguel was coming up on ten minutes of uninterrupted glaring at him, and Cisco didn’t want to make any sudden movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Lisa, Cisco, Coco, and Miguel in chapter 5


	3. Sensory Deprivation [Coldwave]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mick Rory is agender in this collection.

Although Len was already blindfolded, Mick shuttered the curtains anyway.

“What’s your signal when ya want this gear off?” Mick asked as they held the noise-cancelling headphones.

Len clapped once.

“I’m gonna check in by tapping your shoulder,” Mick demonstrated. “What’re ya gonna do to tell me you’re good to keep going?”

Len gave him a thumbs up.

“Good,” Mick said affectionately as they helped Len get the headphones on.

Len’s sigh was peaceful as he melted into the bed—fancy shit: memory foam.  Neither of them left the bed for a day after spending that first night in it.

Mick settled in next to him and switched on some football.  Len’s hand landed on their knee.  Mick smiled and slipped their hand behind him to clasp his neck and rub the side with their thumb.  Len hummed, sinking even further into bliss.

Mick tapped his shoulder.  Len gave them a thumbs up.  Mick went back to rubbing his neck.  Len sighed again, not hearing a word or seeing a flicker, but feeling every ounce of affection in Mick’s touches.


	4. Spanking [Coldwave]

Some spankings were punishments, but this one was just to help Mick get into subspace.  Steady rhythm—just enough pressure to feel Len’s hand on their ass.  Mick sighed against the pillow, eyes fluttering and hazy already.  They’d needed this.  Everywhere they went seemed to be filled to the brim with people who expected them to go on and on chatting.  Mick desperately needed to rest, and Len was more than proud that they trusted him to help them get that.

Mick dozed off to the taps on their ass, safe and assured that no one would bother them with Len watching over them.


	5. Feet [Goldvibe]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to chapter 2

The base coat had just dried when a wet nose sniffed the vials.

Lisa gathered her canine furry baby up, “No, no, sweetie, these aren’t for you.  These are for Mommy and her human cutie.”

“They don’t understand you,” Cisco said, still sorting through Lisa’s collection of colors; a few purples had caught his eye, but he hadn’t settled on anything yet.

“Sure they do!” Lisa nosed Coco’s.  Coco licked her nose and wagged her cotton tail at Flash speed.

“Mrrrrrrrrrr,” Miguel got up and stretched from his napping spot in front of the TV on the itty-bitty piece of ledge between the device and the edge of the stand.  He did **not** approve of the intruder being here for longer than five minutes and **especially not** stealing Mamá’s attention.  Only Coco was allowed to do that!

And there were weird-smelling bottles everywhere!  This was also the intruder’s fault, surely.

Miguel hopped down to the floor and swiped at the bottles near the intruder.  That would show him!

“Hey!” the intruder plucked it up from its now side-turned position. “Actually, this color looks pretty cool…  I can’t believe I’m saying this, but thanks, Miguel.”

Drat!

But at least the intruder aborted petting him, quaking in fear of his hiss!

Lisa ended up with glittery golden big toes, metallic gold pinky toes, and matte black middle toes while the intruder went with purple-red-purple-red-purple on his left foot and red-purple-red-purple-red on his right.

They watched a movie that they liked despite it having no cats in it while they waited for the color to dry enough so they could apply the top coat.  Miguel sat guard on the back of the couch to keep an eye on the intruder while Coco sat between the intruder and Mamá, wagging her tail, oblivious to the danger right in their home like any younger sibling.  Good thing Miguel was staying alert!


	6. Public [Snowboo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of a dead family member (an OC grandmother, not anyone ever seen in the show)

Their first date started at drunk karaoke and ended with them stumbling onto Cait’s couch, so Shawna and Cait picked somewhere quieter for their second date.  Jitters smelled like cream and sugar today—they were having a special: cookies and coffee for two.  They both slapped their cards on the counter so fast they and the barista were surprised they didn’t snap in half.

Shawna dunk her sugar cookie in her extra foamy delight while Cait enjoyed her chocolate chip and iced coffee separately.

Cait wondered if it was too early to hold hands.  Shawna saw those thoughtful brown eyes lingering on her free hand and decided to clasp that hand right then and there.  Cait gasped in pleasant surprise: a sound as soft and as pretty as a snowflake.

Shawna’s snowflake…

Shawna couldn’t stop smiling around her.  They hadn’t met under the best circumstances, but this do over was going wonderfully.

“Oh hey, I made you something!” Shawna plucked a scarf out of her purse.

…Cait probably didn’t need it with the sweater—what was she thinking???

Cait wrapped it around her throat right away, “I love it.”

“You do?”

“Mm-hmm,” Cait’s eyes crinkled happily—her whole body was beaming. “Did you make it yourself?”

“Yeah, just something Granny taught me,” Shawna shrugged.

“I’d love to meet her.”

“She’d dead.”

“Oh…” Cait squeezed her hand three times.  She’d been meaning to ask her about that, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it right now…

“Hmm?”

“I said I don’t have anything for you,” Cait was so patient; Shawna didn’t know how she did it: a bunch of stupid boys playing Avengers for work and her during her free time…

“I could go for round two,” Shawna moved to get up.

“This one’s on me,” Cait patted her hand and took care of everything.

Shawna smiled again.


	7. Praise [Hartley/HR]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hartley's heartbreaking backstory comes up. Also references to sexy times, but no actual sexy times occur here

Hartley could hear HR grinning behind him.

“Ooh, those look exciting!”

Hartley hummed a short moan when HR began kneading his shoulders.

“They’re my new hearing aids,” Hartley hummed again as he straightened out the kinks in his back from hunching over his workbench… all morning and halfway through the afternoon.  Hartley felt vaguely hungry, but he was close to finished—just a few more hours.

“Those have been due for replacements for a while now, haven’t they?”

“Yeah, well, tell that to the Z-list criminals and gorillas who’ve been attacking the city lately.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re taking care of yourself now at least.”

Of course, Hartley’s stomach would grumble—roar—right then.

HR didn’t stop the shoulder rub, yet Hartley could hear HR’s brow hopping to the top of his head.

“Can your ears hold out for a lil longer, Sweethart?”

Hartley smiled, warm and fuzzy from the pet name, “I suppose…”

Hartley flushed as HR all but applauded him through their early dinner.  Every bite and sip got a kind word.  HR didn’t miss a beat amidst his regular chatter.  Hartley didn’t know why he was all praise and smiles today, but he wasn’t complaining—far from it.  Hartley wondered if he’d be able to finish his new hearing aids with how intoxicated he’d become from HR’s praise.  That man—his man—was as much a wordsmith audibly as he was in his literary endeavors.

“Your eyes, always so focused on the task at hand…”

Hartley finally noticed that it wasn’t just his eating HR was praising.

“A beautiful brown-green forest floor on the cusp of summer and autumn: darkening with a hint of all the leaves to come.”

Hartley felt his cheeks heat up.  He didn’t just gulp because he needed to swallow his last bite.

“Your hands are so steady as you work.”

Hartley curled his hands around his empty glass.

“And smooth to hold: as soft as that irresistible butt.  I could hold both all day.”

He really could.  He wouldn’t be surprised if HR was scheming to do so.  One of their first kinky nights together had HR—a god in tight black leather who proudly bore his arms and abs—carry him and cuff him to the bed and love him so gently and slowly that Hartley thought he’d cum just from being petted.

And Hartley knew he’d done it that way cuz all he’d really known was

  1. inexperienced fumblings with the guy who’d ditched him when the press and his parents caught wind of their relationship
  2. sandpaper with the man who fired him and then had the nerve to say they could continue their after-hours activities
  3. a one-night stand to recover from the first two
  4. and another
  5. and another
  6. and another
  7. the one that taught Hartley these weren’t working
  8. yet he’d rather continue
  9. something that distracted
  10. him from his desolate heart
  11. for a little while than try and
  12. go on as lonely as the
  13. multiverse seemed to want
  14. him to be
  15. T_T



HR was more than delighted to give Hartley all the praise he should’ve gotten already.  Everything about Hartley’s past made him lament that he hadn’t become a part of his life sooner.  He truly did want to hold and kiss and praise him all day.  Lavishing him with affection got HR overflowing with love and pride.  A _great job_ here, a _good boy_ there—praising him was as effortless as breathing because he did so much so well and was as wonderful a person as his deeds.  And to know that he was the one giving him the gift of kind words and tender touches?

Better than any coffee in the multiverse.


	8. Sleepy [Coldwave]

The Rogues’ latest heist went longer than planned, and while the youngsters were still going strong celebrating—at home, cuz they needed to lay low for at least a couple days—Len and Mick were too old to be frolicking through the city at fuck o’clock in the morning.  Hell, the sun would be sliding above the horizon in a couple of hours.

It took the last of their stamina to not just flop into bed.  Mick wrestled out of their Heatwave costume while Len shrugged out of his parka.  They both kicked off their boots.  Len didn’t even care that they were together neatly in the closet.  He left them where they landed and crawled under the covers with his partner.

They clung to him, curled around him, five o’clock shadow lazily pressed against his temple.  One of his arms flopped over their chest, running his fingers between their shoulder blades.  He was murmuring words even he didn’t understand—barely syllables.  Mick hummed, too tired to even grunt.  Instead, they held him closer and rested their head against his.

The chatter and laughter of the younger Rogues grew distant as they drifted off to sleep together.


	9. Toys [Flashwave]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be age play. It's non-sexual like all the rest, but I thought I'd give a bit of a head's up cuz "toys" could mean pretty much anything, and I didn't want anyone stumbling on anything they didn't like.
> 
> Also, just like Mick's agender throughout this collection, Barry's genderfluid in this collection. Each chapter Barry's in will switch. So this one features Barra, the next'll feature Barry, then Barra again and so on.
> 
> "Fast like Sanic" is a phrase I hear most often in Let's Players/videogame reviewers/pundits on Youtube.

The plushie was much more pliant than Mick was used to, but that’s exactly what their Girl was looking for: something soft and easy to squeeze.  It was even small enough to chuck into a bag and bring it all over the city.

Barra lit up when Mick presented it to her.  Mick smiled.

Mick ran a hand through their Girl’s hair, “Gotchu a hedgehog. Cuz you’re fast—like Sanic.”

Mick could be hip and happening with the whippersnappers!

Barra giggled: a sound so pure and sweet that Mick wondered if they should bust out their insulin.  That just got Barra giggling again and Flashing away and back in their arms with Mick’s kit.

“Awww,” Mick drawled, petting Barra some more. “Aren’t you just a lil darling?”

“Your lil darling,” Barra batted her eyelashes.

“Mmm, that’s right. Mine.”

Barra slipped out of Mick’s arms to play with her new toy while Mick put on some football.  She eventually migrated from the floor to Mick’s side.  They draped an arm over her, happy to watch her play and hold her close.


	10. Lingerie [Snowflashvibe]

Barry popped open his shirt, having already shucked his jeans, and ran his hands down his abs.  He went as slow as he could stand, savoring his favorite pair of panties hugged her.  His hands slid over the curve of her ass.  He purred as the lace tickled his fingers.  Red roses bloomed all over his crotch and ass and the matching bralette that still lay in the shopping bag.

Barry had been wearing panties even before he discovered he was genderfluid, but he could never bring himself to try a bralette.

Until now.

“Um… ah…” Barry burned with humiliation as his fingers fumbled, tangling and twisting it.

Thoroughly discouraged, Barry flopped onto the bed, bralette back in the bag.  He loved everything about it: the color, the pattern, the texture.  The brief brushes against his nipples felt exciting!

* * *

Cisco held up a mysterious bra, “This yours, Cait?”

“No,” she shook her head.

“It’s mine…” Barry murmured, leaning against the doorway.

“What’s the matter, Gummy Baer?” Cisco asked.  Both of them grew concerned.

“I can’t…” Barry teared up. “I can’t get it on!”

Cisco hugged and held him, and Caitlin squeezed Barry’s hand three times: I love you.

“Well, lucky for you, I happen to know a bra whisperer,” Cisco winked as he lifted Barry’s shirt up, up, and away.

Barry blinked.  Confusion pinched his expression.

Caitlin smooched Barry’s cheek once the bralette was snug against his chest.

“We’re more than glad to help you, Baraoke,” Caitlin kissed him again.

“Just ask and we’ll come running!” Cisco grinned, kissing Barry’s other cheek. “Or breach, cuz I dunno about Cait, but if I had to run for my life, I would die.”

“Ugh, same,” Caitlin nodded.

Barry giggled, “I’ll run you both to safety then.”

“Why thank you!” said Caitlin.

They all shared a moment of smiling.

Then Cisco purred against Barry’s ear, “Give us a twirl, Sexy Bear?”

Caitlin’s eyes lit up.

“I would love to,” Barry stripped off his skirt slowly to give his girlfriend and boyfriend a proper show.


	11. Dom/Sub [Sladiversnowflashvibe]

“Thanks, Possum,” Slade smiled as he accepted the drink then released a satisfied sigh when he took his first sip of it. “Perfection.”

Cisco raised his hand.  Tonight’s rule was that the subs weren’t allowed to speak unless spoken to, the doms gave them permission, to say their safeword, or to check in.

“What’s up?” Slade nodded, gluing his lips to his glass again.

“Is ‘possum’ a good thing?”

“It’s a very good thing,” Slade purred. “It means you’re cute.”

Cisco giggled and tucked his hair behind his ear.

Caity was definitely a genius for suggesting this.  She, Cisco, and Barra were in Starling for a mission: a mission where chatter got kinky enough to get their opponents flushing, one of Slade’s finest moments.

> “Do I need to put you over my knee?” Slade said when Barra was distracting Cisco with high speed nips of his ears.
> 
> Barra grinned coyly, “Noooooo…”
> 
> “Yes, you do!” Cisco hissed, unable to concentrate enough to fight.
> 
> Hoodie hardened just from picturing such a thing, and Caity didn’t have any objections either—as long as they all talked it out first.
> 
> Mortification froze the minions.

It was too late to hop a train back to Central by the time the mission ended, so Slade and Hoodie hosted them in their humble abode.  Naturally, Caity and Slade found Hoodie, Cisco, Barra in the playroom the following morning.

So they discussed kinks and limits over brunch and came up with this: Slade with his feet perched on a steady footrest watching some footy, Caity getting her nails trimmed by Barra, and Cisco serving both of them drinks.

Caity ran her free, meticulously manicured hand through Cisco’s hair, “Braid my hair?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Slade wasn’t into being called _Master_ —sir worked just fine for him—but Cisco saying that and getting straight to work gave his head a rush.

Maybe Sara would go to town on Hoodie for a day—as long as Hoodie and Ava didn’t mind, of course.  Were her and Sara still rocky?  Or will they be rocky?

Time travel.  Slade took another sip of his drink.  Relationships were complicated enough without it.  The Legends roped him into a mission to Australia, and that was plenty of playing River Song for him.

Cisco was watching him, watching, waiting to see if he needed a refill.  What an attentive sub…

Slade swipes Cisco’s cheek with his thumb, sparking another handsome blush.

“You take care of that lovely mistress of yours.”

Caity gives an airy laugh: sophisticated and pleased.

After Cisco showed her what her hair looks like in a handheld mirror—braided like a crown, Caity pulled him onto her lips for a kiss.  Not even pulled, really.  She did the same with Barra once she finished with Caity’s last hand.  Caity was so gentle with her subs.  Those three were all so sweet and soft with each other.

Slade heard a soft grunt beneath his feet.

Caity looked over, “Oliver?”

There was sweat latched onto his brow, and his muscles were tense.

“Oliver,” Slade said more firmly. “Oliver, check in.”

“‘M’okay,” he grumbled.  Only Oliver Queen could be a whiny brat after being used as a foot rest.

“Ollie, gimme your weapon.”

Bow for go.

Sword for pause.

Gun for stop.

Slade could feel him wanting to say Bow out of some compulsion to keep going, but the four sets of eyes glued on him kept him honest.

“Gun.”

Slade removed his feet immediately.  Barra and Cisco helped him off his aching joints.  Slade and Caity directed them to migrate to the large, circular bed that would fit all five of them and plenty more.

“You did great, Ollie!” Barra was the first to speak once the stop word signaled the end of the speaking ban.  Both she and Cisco were cuddling with him in a sub snuggle puddle.

“I could—I could do more, harder on the island!” Oliver shook his head.

“This isn’t the island,” Slade reminded him, behind the headboard to pet his hair. “This is home.  This is to have fun, not to survive.”

“You were all so, so good,” Caity brought over drinks and snacks for them all, making sure the subs filled up first.

Oliver nibbled his grumpily, but Cisco and Barra were delighted by her care.  Caity was just as attentive as her subs.

“Koala’s supposed to be the only bear here, Grumpy,” Slade slid in behind Barra to get some time with her.  Barra leaned her head back against his shoulder yet kept her arms around Oliver.  Maybe Slade should’ve named her Octopus.

Caity latched onto Cisco, who was also latched onto Oliver, connecting all five of them together.  Slade could hear all of their breathings slow down.  Even Oliver relaxed, managing to sink into their love and relax.  Thoroughly assured everyone was all set, Slade sunk into a nap.


	12. Pet Play [Coldflash]

“Well, hello there,” Len purred as Barry licked his hand.  He’d be jumping Len without his humbler, and he would’ve flashed over without his speed-inhibiting collar.  Barry was extra excitable as Len’s Pup.  As it was, his ears were flopping and flapping as he chased Len’s hands.  Len would try to pet him, but Barry would just switch to the nearest hand for hyper licking.

Len eventually managed to grab ahold of Barry’s collar.  Barry whined cuz Len kept his other hand out of reach, then yipped with a smile as Len latched on his leash.  Naturally, that just made Barry want to lick him more.

Len petted him with his free hand after hanging up his coat, “How about you get your tongue around dinner instead?”

Barry yapped his enthusiasm.  With all his energy and talkativeness, Len figured he’d need to play some fetch with him tonight.

But for now, Len teased Barry with the succulent smell of steak.  Barry’s eyes watered.  His whole body was pointed at the food as he sat by Len’s side—another reason for the humbler.  Couldn’t have him stealing food off the counter, after all.

Barry frowned when Len instead poured some mashed speedster bar into the bowl next to his water bowl.

Len smirked down at him, “You didn’t think I’d give a Pup a steak, did you?”

Barry whined.

“If you’re not too messy, I might give you a bite…”

Len fully intended to give Barry at least five.  The meeting had gone on longer than intended, so he was sure Barry had been lonely this afternoon.  He might’ve napped through most of it, but still…

Barry’s snowflake and thunderbolt tags clinked together as he munched on his _kibble_.  This bowl was specially designed for this type of play rather than an actual pet bowl that a muzzle-less face would struggle to eat out of.  It was red like the Flash suit and had _Barry_ printed on it—they had another one that said _Barra_.

Len inspected the area around the soon empty bowl and deemed it clean.  As promised, he carefully cut and cooled _then_ fed each bite to Barry by hand.  Barry chewed and swallowed.  Pleased, Len petted him afterwards.  Len used human food as rewards during pet play because Barry would always rush to swallow it, like he rushed to do everything.  Barry barely kept still while Len wiped his face.

So to help him burn off some energy, Len settled in his armchair and chucked a rubber ball down the hall.  Barry yipped as he dashed off to chase it down.  He dropped it in Len’s hand and waited to go after it again.  Len kept him waiting for a few seconds—just long enough for excitement to morph into impatience—before throwing it once more.

A couple more passes like that got Barry panting, so after one final fetch, Len clipped on the leash again and led him to the bedroom.  He plucked the ball from Barry’s mouth and attached to a gag.

“Good boy,” Len petted him.  He’d given him no trouble getting it on.  Barry even shook his butt a little.  The ball gag would center him while Len watched TV to wind down for the night.

Len led him up the carpeted stairs that let Barry climb into bed while remaining on all fours.  Barry had a dog bed his size, but Len had missed him this afternoon.

Once there, Len took off Barry’s humbler, paws, and kneepads.  Len left Barry’s collar and leash on, though.  He wound a bit of the leash around the hand on Barry’s side of the bed and ran his hand through Barry’s hair after he’d flopped his precious head in Len’s lap.


	13. Weight Gain [Coldwave]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's got a character having issues with his body, if anyone's got issues reading that. Maybe I should upgrade the light angst tag to just plain old angst at this point XD

Len’s jeans had become skinny jeans.  He frowned as he checked himself in the mirror.  Was his face flabbier?  He didn’t think so, but maybe???

He thumbed through old photos of himself—he didn’t take many, couldn’t stand looking at himself.  He even checked shot of Captain Cold, but most of them were too blurry or too far away to get a good look at his face or the hood of the parka was up and blocking it.  He was so focused on hunting that his breath hitched when Mick wrapped their arms around him from behind.

“Didn’t mean to scare ya,” they chuckled, mouthing Len’s neck. “…What’s wrong, partner?”

“Nothing,” Len pouted, gaze fleeing, from the mirror.

“Doesn’t sound like nothin’,” Mick raked their teeth over the flesh in the crook of Len’s neck.  Normally, it’d be a fun gesture, but right now, Len couldn’t stop thinking that Mick was feeling all the extra pounds he’d surely put on.

Len’s breath hitched when Mick’s hands traveled down his stomach, settling on the hem of his kilt.

Mick hummed, smiling, “Is that all?  Ya get a bit fluffy in your old age and think I’ll hate you all of a sudden?  Think I won’t think you’re sexy anymore?”

Mick turned him around and locked their lips on his.  Len’s fell apart in surprise.  The next noise out of Mick’s mouth was half hum, half purr, 100% pleased.  Mick parted from Len after a bite of those plump, pink treasures.  Mick wished their hands were larger so they could be over Len’s entire body at once.  They wanted to show Len just how good his body felt: on the right side of pliant to not be rigid or mushy.  If only Len could see just how fun it was to watch him strut out on a heist with his hooded plumage and show the whole city it was his for the taking.

“What, Mick?” Len sighed as Mick led him by hand.

“Got somethin’ to show ya…” they grinned as they bumped the bedroom door open.


	14. Tentacles [Trickwave]

“Daaaaaaad, there’s a… squid thing over here?” Axel blinked at the entity whose tentacles were slithering up to him.  They weren’t a squid at all, but they certainly weren’t an octopus either.  They were a mass of almost black orange who felt Axel’s foot. “Dad, they’re touching me!  And they haven’t even taken me out to eat first!”

“Oh, that means they like you!” James assured him, continuing to work on the fuse box.

Their current prank was father and son electricians.  Treat: they actually fixed the issue.  Trick: they stole stuff instead.  This time had been looking like a treat, but maybe they’d be bringing home a lil somethin’-somethin’ after all.  It wasn’t Axel’s fault the owners didn’t lock up their pets.

The… mass of tentacles rumbled, feeling up even more of Axel during the van ride back to the safehouse.  They felt inky, yet nothing was dripping on his clothes or staining them or anything.  However, burns blossomed when they touched skin.  Axel felt no heat or pain from them.

“Cooooool,” Axel cooed as the marks faded in seconds or minutes depending on how long the entity touched him.  The entity seemed to prefer when the marks lasted longer.

Axel carried them inside and set them in a cardboard box.  Ink monsters liked boxes, right?  This one purred like a cat, so maybe it liked boxes like a cat!

An inky tendril locked around his ankle when he tried to wander off to grab dinner.

“I gotta eat, uhhhh, Mick.  Yeah, you look like a Mick.”

Mick rumbled.

“C’mon, please?” Axel said after his own stomach rumbled.

Mick slowly yet surely released him.  Mick stayed in the box, seemingly sleeping until Axel came back with a TV dinner.  He put Mick’s box onto the other side of the couch so Mick could sit with him.

Mick soon wrapped a thin tendril around Axel’s pinky finger.

“Awww…” Axel said, adoring Mick’s possessive affection.

Mick petted Axel’s cheek with another, thicker tendril as the cozy little family of trickery settled in to watch TV together that evening.  Mick purred, happy to be a part of the group instead of some curiosity left to rot in a basement, grateful to Axel for bringing him home.


	15. Overstimulation [Coldwave]

Mick saw the signs as soon as they brought round two back to their table: slow blinks, pulling his jacket tighter around himself, rolling his thumb over his fingers.

Looking around, yeah Saints & Sinners was definitely extra sinful to the senses tonight.  Hordes of flannels had gathered around the pool tables to cheer and jeer each other on, some denim vests were brewing up a bar brawl in the back, and a bunch of jerseys were hollering at the game.  It was enough to give Mick a headache.  They couldn’t imagine the hell it was for their partner.

So Mick paid their tab and got their partner outta there, hushing all guilt of _ruining their night_ and all the other crap swirling around in his head.

“We don’t need to go out to have a good time,” Mick assured him, hip-checking the bedroom door open, careful to keep their voice peaceful. “You stay where it’s dark and quiet; I’ll be in the living room.  Got your headphones?”

Len hummed, clipping them on his ears ASAP.

Mick nodded and left Len to recover.  They settled in the living room with a beer and the game on low.  Mick shucked their clothes and left them on the floor—they’d chuck them in the hamper later, when Len was alright.  They sighed.  Free balls were truly the best balls.

Len wandered in with the weighted blanket by halftime and settled with his legs in Mick’s lap, not feeling up to being petted tonight, and Mick was fine with that.  They had their balls, their beer, their blanket, and their partner—who by Mick’s estimation would most likely be alright in the morning.  The world was as good as it was gonna get.


	16. Body Worship [Goldvibe]

Leaves followed Lisa into the garage, swept in by the wind.  Miguel hopped onto her shoulder from his purrch on the bookshelf as soon as she arrived, Coco greeting her with enthusiastic yips and a flapping tail.  Miguel rowwwr rowred at her daring to leave them again instead of staying to worship them—but mostly Miguel.  Coco yeep yeeped, happy that Lisa was safe and in from the chill.  She didn’t have fur like them; she didn’t stand a chance at staying warm in this weather!  Cisco didn’t either, but at least he’d stayed inside today.

Miguel growled softly.  The intruder had been with them all day.  Lisa had been home for five seconds and still hadn’t told him to go away.  The clock was about to make fake bird noises and he was still in their home!

Miguel hunched in his favorite section of the cat tree: the topmost platform.  Coco settled in the cave below him.  She was nowhere near as good at climbing as Miguel, but she was small enough to share the tree with him.

Miguel squinted as they reappeared, doing that weird human mouth thing that wasn’t biting.

“Let me show those locks some sweet, sweet love,” said Lisa, arms around the intruder’s waist.

The intruder hummed, arms around her neck, “I’d rather you show me some sweet, sweet love.  Gotta care for the whole boytoy.”

“Mmm, maybe later—when the little ones aren’t watching.”

Lisa sat Cisco down on the couch and collected the goods she’d acquired while she was out.  Thieving fingers first worked in some oil.

“Oh, that feels goooood.”

“I bet it does.”

Cisco winced, “Ow!”

Lisa snickered as she soothed his scalp.  Her lover had a perfect head of hair, how could she not pull it?  Besides, their evenings together had taught her that he very much liked it.

Once he’d melted into relaxation, Lisa started on the pattern Shawna taught her.  Waterfall braids soon complemented his wonderful waves.

“And now for the finishing touch…” Lisa crowned him with celosias: purples and reds in Vibe colors, all held together with gold chord.

Cisco hid from his reflection.  Lisa moved his hands aside to see his beautiful blush and smile.  She couldn’t resist it—couldn’t resist making him this happy.

Coco toddled over and stood against his leg.  He scooped her up, then she settled in his lap.  Even Miguel eventually wandered over to sit on the couch while Cisco was on the couch, so he and Lisa counted it as a win.


	17. Collaring [Trickwave]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay for being up at 3AM for no damn reason. Thanks, body, hate you too <3

Mick had been restless lately, but Axel knew just what they needed to feel like they belonged.  He had them strip for him so Mick would feel comfy—with the added benefit of giving Axel an impressive view.

“Free balls is best balls, huh?” Axel grinned as he buckled the collar on.  Normally, he’d reach down and stroke them, but Mick wasn’t up to that tonight.  Their scars and burns were raging something fierce and their bones and muscles were practically boiling.  They needed an easy night—no pressure—so Axel had Mick kneel at his side while he watched TV in what was normally Mick’s armchair.

Axel ran his fingers across Mick’s scalp and the bristly texture of their buzz cut.  Mick hummed.  They feasted on Axel’s carefree touches, melted into the cushion Axel had gotten for them, and let the collar ground them.  It was thick—almost a posture collar—with silicon spikes for show.  A lot of the collars Axel got had kooky colors and patterns like the Trickster outfit, but this one was steel.  It wasn’t heavy, all things considered, but it steadied him all the same.  Paired with Axel’s touches, Mick was perfectly anchored in serenity.


	18. Role Reversal [Sladiver]

“This is stupid,” Deathstroke whined.

“Oh, c’mon, Ollie, you’re the one who got into my mask first, so sue me if I wanna see you in my whole getup,” Arrow grinned.

“Sure, but why are you in mine?”

“Cuz every Deathstroke needs an Arrow, and well as it so happens, there’s a fine-looking green hood just lying around waiting for someone to wear it.”

“Your pants are tight.”

“And yours makes it look like I have teeny-bopper gangsta penguin pants.”

“At least you can breathe.”

“Well, let me give you some of my breath then…”

“…You can’t kiss me through the mask, Slade.”

“I know, but how often does a man get to kiss their own mask?”

“You kiss it every night and tuck it into a drawer!”

“I tuck it into bed, Ollie, god!  You can’t exactly put a mask on a coat rack.”

“It’s weird!”

“We’re weird, my darling shithead.”

“I love you two, asshat.”

“Mmm, wanna take these off and kiss for real?”

“Please! I’ll even tuck your mask into bed.”

“D’awww, aren’t you sweet?”

“You’re pretty nice too sometimes.”

“Why thank you.  I’m keeping the hood on though.”


	19. Formal Wear [Coldwave]

They were there to swipe Lisa’s present, but Len was getting distracted.  Mick looked around wondering what it could be when realization hit them with a heavy dose of _ugh_.

Mick wore suits as seldom as possible cuz fancy fabrics grated against their burns, but this haberdashery felt as smooth as Len’s hands.  Len had even gotten them made of some sorta heavier material—felt like wearing a weighted blanket.  So they were comfy watching snobs from their post by the finger foods.

And Len was comfy watching Mick.

> Burner Phone: Ya gonna grab something tonight?
> 
> Freezer Phone: Got my eyes on some globes right now >;)

Mick rolled their eyes; they’d walked right into that one.

> Burner: Well get your globes in gear already, we’re on the clock.

Mick never thought they’d have to remind Len to stick to the schedule.

> Freezer: All’s going according to plan, partner.
> 
> Burner: Ogling my ass is according to plan?
> 
> Freezer: I also penned in twenty minutes to pull you into the closet by your lapels.
> 
> Burner: Course you fucking did.
> 
> Freezer: *Finger taps*
> 
> Burner: Love you too, fuckwit.

Mick noticed something golden and glinting in Len’s coat when he pulled them into the closet.

“Well,” Mick huffed, pleasantly surprised, “efficiency oughta be rewarded, shouldn’t it?”

“Twenty minutes,” Len reminded them, licking those lips Mick couldn’t wait to split in half.

“Twenty minutes,” Mick growled.


	20. Thigh Highs [Snowflashvibe]

Barra rolled on her new thigh highs all the way up.  Her legs were smooth from a fresh shave, and the red silk felt gloriously soft under her fingers.  There was only a short patch of skin between the edges of the socks and her panties.  Red ribbons threaded through their trim.  The panties had white hearts that spanned each of her cheeks: break lights against a ruby background.  The socks had matching hearts in a polite line down the back and front of her legs.  The toes and heel were white while the rest of her feet were red.  She felt flirty in them: cute with a sexy edge.  She felt like she could pick up a stranger at a club or make a hot match swipe right.

But she had two smoking hot matches right at home.  So she went out of their bedroom with her flannel shirt open and straddled Cait’s lap to plant a kiss right then.  Cait’s eyes went wide with pleasant surprise before she got into the game.  Her arms wove around Barra’s neck while Barra’s hands threaded through Cait’s hair.

Soon enough, Cisco’s hand snaked its way through Barra’s hair and tugged her back to cut in.  His other hand found its way onto Barra’s thigh, squeezing liberally.  Barra moaned into their kiss while Cisco purred.  Cait licked her lips as she watched, very much happy to watch her girlfriend and boyfriend kiss their lips raw before getting her lips and teeth in the crook of Barra’s neck.


	21. Sadism/Masochism [Coldwave]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> body image/weight issues, past food/nutrition issues.

“Fuckin’ sadistic bastard!” Mick snarled as they all but slammed the basement mini fridge shut.  Not a single strip of bacon was anywhere in the house.  No fuckin’ bread and a whole bunch of other rules cuz of some Dad Fat Begone diet Len jumped on cuz he’d gained a whopping whole pound.

Mick wanted to fucking strangle him.

They also wanted to hold their partner and assure him that he was as hot as ever, but would he fucking believe ‘em? NO! Ergo, drastic measures needed to be taken.  Mick was a masochist in the bedroom, not in the dining room!

Mick found Len pretending to enjoy some crackers while watching the latest shark documentary that’d come out on Netflix.  Len spotted them and sneered as he crunched another cracker as if to say _ha! Told you I love this diet!_

Mick could see him drooling over the meat the shark had just hunted.

Never mind, Len wasn’t a sadist; he was a masochist.

“Imma make some food,” Mick said with a loud, exaggerated sigh.

“I already got food,” Len smugly jiggled the box of crackers before taking one out and spreading peanut butter over it.

Not even Iron Heights would feed them something this pathetic.

Mick hmphed, shrugging as they headed into the kitchen.  They got a stir fry going.

Len came around during the next commercial break, resting his head on Mick’s shoulder as he hummed in their ear, “Smells tasty.”

“No bacon, no bread, no fun,” Mick said teasingly. “Legal for your diet.”

Len paid better attention to the ingredients, then brought his gaze back to Mick, “You remembered…”

“Mmm,” Mick nodded, tilting their head towards Len’s. “You know I think your hot—and I can still bench-press ya no problem.”

Len snorted, “I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing this for me.”

“Alright… You were real skinny as a kid.  Don’t wancha going back to a thread, ya know?”

“I won’t, I promise I won’t,” Len gave Mick’s ear a kitten lick, savoring their shiver. “And if I do, Rory cooking will fatten me right up again.”

“Damn right!  Mama didn’t raise no twigs,” Mick hmphed proudly. “But I’d still love ya if you were a twig.”

“And I’d still love you if you ever used tact.”

Mick waved the spoon at him, chuckling, “Shaddup ‘fore I paddle ya!”


	22. Leather [Snowflashvibe]

Cisco knew that their suits weren’t made of leather, but they felt like leather, they looked like leather, they sounded like leather, and they tasted like leathed; ergo, they were leather.  He’d had more than a dozen wet dreams of his lovers domming the hell out of him in their hero gear.  Before he knew it, he had a duplicate Flash suit fitted for him and hot damn did he look bootylicious in it!

He was so deep in watching his butt wiggle in the mirror that he yelped when Cait wandered in, arms folded, “So where’s your Frost suit?”

“It’s, uh, it’s, it’s not coming in ‘til Thursday,” Cisco had been tracking his package religiously.  He took off the cowl, figuring it wouldn’t hide his blush.  Besides, his mane needed freedom!

Cait wrapped her arms around his waist, watching him in the mirror as she nibbled his ear, savoring his mewls. “I can’t wait!”

“Ho-ly…” Barry stood in the doorway agape, in awe.


	23. Scars [Savvyfrostverb]

When the day’s duties were done, god, high priestess, and high priest retired to their bedchambers: dark curtains, dim lights, and soft sheets.  It was their sanctuary from the people they’d conquered—her sanctuary from the people who’d scorn and gasp at her face.

Only the high priest and priestess got to see the face of Goddess.

The Goddess of Speed.

“Savvy,” said Frost, cooling Savitar’s cheek with a gentle touch.  Savitar’s flesh got heated in the helmet and armor all day.  They smiled at each other.

Savitar gasped when Reverb’s arms found their way around her waist.  She’d zoned out leaning into Frost's hand.

“Time for bed, my goddess,” Reverb’s affection rolled into her ears.

The high priestess and the high priest guided her into comfy clothes and under the covers.  Her head was laid carefully on a pillow that didn’t disturb either side of her face.  Frost and Reverb would curl around her after completing their own preparations—protective of their goddess, even while asleep.  Savitar would fall asleep feeling their lips on both sides of her face.  Beautiful not despite her scars but because of them.


	24. Bathing [Goldvibe]

Cisco sighed as he sank into the bath Lisa had prepared for him.  The warm water soothed the aches of Vibe business.  His fingers felt webbed as the water ran between them.  He flexed his toes.  He scooted a bit then folded himself forward to get his head under.

He was wringing his hair out when he yelped.  Good thing he was sitting down, or he would’ve slipped or something at the glare Miguel was fixing him from the edge of the tub.

“What the hell—get outta here!” Cisco tried to shoo the cranky kitten away. “Cats hate water anyway.”

“Rah!” Miguel hopped over the edge and into the tub, splashing Cisco.

“Miguel!”

Oh, god! What if the dumbass couldn’t swim!?

Miguel’s precious little head emerged from the depths and was swimming around as happy as a clam.  Cisco double-checked and breathed a sigh of relief that the bubbles were nontoxic.

Cisco backed as much as he could into the nearest corner when Miguel started swimming towards him.  What a way to go: recreating Psycho in a bath with a cat!

But instead of clawing or even growling at Cisco, Miguel was… purring? And rubbing his cheek against him???

“What the fuck???” Cisco tentatively petted him, even more shocked by the headbutts he subsequently received.

“Everything okay, sweetie?”

“Honey, your cat’s broken!”

Lisa arrived in record time, Coco hurrying behind her as fast as her tiny legs would allow.

“Awww,” Lisa smiled at the sight. “See, I told you he’d like you.”

“Did you know about this?”

“Well, he’s always playing with the sink.”

“I thought it was just dripping.”

“No, that’s Miguelito figuring out how to work the motion sensor,” Lisa knelt down to pet her feline furbaby. “Do I need to get you some bath toys, Miguelito?”

“Mah!” Miguel scrabbled back onto the edge and shook off the water, getting everyone wet.  Coco started an endless bellow of yipping and scampered away.  Miguel licked himself, indifferent to her plight and to the people around him.


	25. Tickling [Coldflashwave]

Mick was petting Barry in bed when a shrill giggle shook out.  Barry’s eyes flung wide in horror while Len’s opened.

“Do that again,” Len said, watching them intently.

“Mick, don’t!” Barry tried to squirm away, but Mick got ahold of him and tickled him in earnest.  Flash’s weakness was cold, Barry’s weakness was tickling.  He’d crumble at the lightest swipe before his coma, but the lightning had electrified his nerves.

The room bloated with Barry’s laughter when Len got in on the game.  They were cheating—flanking him at both ends.  Mick’s fingers were entrenched in Barry’s neck while Len’s wriggled against his feet.

“Stop! Stop! Stop!”

They were worse than Iris.  Menaces, the both of ‘em!

“Grab his ankle, Lenny!” Mick smirked, drinking in the spasms from going along Barry’s sides. “Get ‘im breathless and he’ll stay with us forever!”

“Can’t run off if you can’t catch your breath…” Len chuckled darkly.

“Oh, c’mon!”

They eventually let up.  Barry panted, smiling.  He felt like weight fell off his shoulders.  Maybe he had been working a little too much at his day job and Flash business lately…


	26. Smiles & Laughter [Coldwesthallenwave]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting super early today. whatever X3 Hope the old ~~geezers~~ kinksters among my friends enjoy~

Yeah, they brought their younger lovers to the beach specifically to ogle their scantily-clad bodies.  Give Mick and Len a break; they were old, they had needs!  Besides, they got plenty of Len and Mick’s bodies, so it was mutual ogling.  Iris was in an asymmetrical purple swimsuit, Barra was in a ruby bikini that said Bae Watch on the breasts and ass, and Eddie was in a black speedo that they all finally got him in after begging pretty please with an orgasm on top.  As for Mick and Len, Mick was soaking up the sun in flame trunks while Len was hiding in the shade in shark trunks and a dark blue long-sleeved swim shirt.

“Wet and wild at one o’clock,” Mick leaned over and whispered to Len.

Len took another bite of his ice cream bar to keep his cool as his eyes glued to the ladies ganging up on Eddie to give him the splashing of a lifetime.  So much glistening, slippery skin…

But what brought smiles to Len and Mick’s faces was their lovers’ laughter ringing freely through the air so loud and clear for all to hear.  It made the stress of fitting two weeks and five people’s worth of shit into seven bags and five carry-ons plus three laptop cases, a three-hour delay that almost made them miss their connecting flight, and the hassle of wrangling everyone’s passports worth it.


	27. Against a Wall [Coldwave]

“Is this fuckin’ centered yet???” Mick huffed as they adjusted the freshly filched painting for hopefully the last time.

Len’s eyes narrowed.  His head tilted.  He waved, “A little to the left.”

Mick groaned as they tilted the bloody piece of shit only for Len to squeal _too far_.

Half an hour too long later, they had snow-capped hills and wispy clouds bringing a touch of color in their newest safehouse.  Mick snuggled with Len under the weighted blanket to enjoy the view with kisses that tasted like well-earned beer.


	28. Humiliation [Hartley/HR]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, the key to me writing angst is to write Hartley. Day boi has so much baggage, he's baggage claim.

Hartley’s ego turned against him as he lay aching and bruised in a STAR Labs cot.  He had no powers like the others, what was he thinking fighting out there alongside them?  He should’ve just stayed in the Cortex like a good little lab rat.

“Oh, Sweethart…” HR’s voice cut between all the insults Hartley was hurling at himself.  Watery eyes looked up at HR.  A gentle hand cupped Hartley’s cheek, grounding him.  He’d hate himself if he cried—don’t fucking cry! “Sweethart, it’s okay; I’m the only one here.”

HR’s hand became slick with Hartley’s tears.  His other hand brushed Hartley’s hair out of his eyes.

Hartley’s soul burned at being dragged this low.  HR couldn’t even hold him, he was hurting so bad!  Why didn’t he just stay in the Cortex?  He was tech support, he ought to know better!

“Oh, no, no, no,” HR gently hushed him. “You went out there because you could help, and you did.  I would’ve preferred if you’d gotten less injured doing so, but you did great fighting the bad guys and helping our companions!  You did your best, that’s all you can ask of yourself.”

“But my best wasn’t good enough.”

“It was more than good enough, my darling,” HR thumbed Hartley’s cheek. “Every ne’er-do-well is behind bars, that dangerous tech is secure, and everyone will heal… eventually.”

Hartley’s lips twitched into a smile during a flicker of optimism that got blown out by his own bleak outlook on life.  But HR’s words helped.  His gentle encouragements were better than brooding alone.  And deep down, Hartley did believe him.  It was just hard to unhear what he’d told himself.  But that was okay, HR knew enough words to replace every curse with praise.


	29. Massage [Trickwave]

“Just relax, baby, and I’ll get out all the kinks,” Axel cracked his knuckles after straddling Mick’s lap.

Mick _hrrm_ ed below him, face down on the bed, apprehensive yet hurting too much to keep hold of caution.  Their muscles were a fucking trial since the latest heist, and they were at their wit’s end with aches and knots.  They’d probably regret this later, but they agreed to let Axel help ‘em out.

Axel got right to kneading.  Mick groaned.  Axel may have been a fucking twink, but damn was he actually pretty damn good at this!  He even avoided all of his sore scars.

“You sleepy, baby?” Axel grinned once he heard Mick snoring.  When Mick didn’t respond, Axel cooed and finished up and left them to nap in peace after laying the weighted blanket over them.


	30. Gagging [Goldvibe]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Sphynx and Sophia for their feedback on this one~

Lisa hacked and sniffled, shivering as her arm left the haven of her blankets to grab another tissue.  She became lightheaded exorcising as much of the gunk as she could, yet she still felt snotty.  She grabbed another tissue and wondered how there could possibly be anything else inside her after all the chucking and blowing she’d done today—within merely the past hour, even!  And she especially lamented that the kind of blowing she’d been doing wasn’t the fun kind.  She loved her boyfriend’s cute little cock…

“Someone’s really sick, you called me your boyfriend!” Cisco grinned as he handed her some blessedly warm tea, kissing her cheek.

She batted him away, “If you get sick, who’s going to make me tea?”

He winked as he effortlessly dodged her hands, “As soon as you get better, you can put your boytoy in his place.”

Her breathy laugh became another coughing fit.  He tucked another fluffy blanket around her that cooled her aching skin.  She used the last of her strength to smile and mouth her thanks before drifting off to another nap.

What felt like seconds—but was actually a couple hours—later, it felt like she was breathing easier while a soft crackle tumbled in front of her.

Her eyes opened to the sight of her feline fuzzball nestled on her chest: between her boobs and collarbone.  Miguel was already so tiny, yet he looked even tiny balled up as small as possible.

“Hello, sweetie-kitty,” she petted his frizzy head until she had to bring her hand back under or else her fingers would freeze.

“Arf, arf!” Coco’s paws pattered up the carpeted stepstool they’d gotten so she and Miguel could join their humans for sleepy time.  Coco settled by Lisa’s hip, just beyond the bend of her arm so as not to disturb it.  Lisa couldn’t resist slithering her other hand out to pet her.  Miguel swiped at it as it snaked out and back under the covers, harvesting a chuckle out of Lisa.

Miguel resettled, and they all napped together.


	31. Aftercare [CitizenFlashRay]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging RedHarle for scenario inspiration, Soph for additional inspiration, and Thette, Sphynx, and Klepto for Adulting advice.
> 
> First time writing CitizenFlashRay, Leo Snart, and Mister T, so let me know what y’all think! Also, many thanks to everyone who gave this fic the time of day :3 From an expected one view to almost 3K, this got a lot more attention that I figured it would, especially since I started Kinktober late and am doing something nontraditional for this event. Special thanks to everyone who took time to comment and kudos and bookmark this fic ^-^ I don’t usually do long-running events, but this was a lot of fun, and folks’ interest has inspired me to do another Non-Sexual Kinktober next year. Have a spooky Halloween, everyone, and happy last day of Kinktober!

Ray was snug under a blanket with his head in Leo’s lap as Leo read Earth-1’s version of his favorite book.  Curiosity got to him when he saw it in the store.  Ray had grinned when Leo snuck it into their cart.  It was Barry’s day off from Flash business, so they’d gone out to pick up groceries for an extra delicious and nutritious dinner.  Their lover lived on a diet of takeout, pizza, TV dinners, and calorie bars, and that just wouldn’t do…  Barry deserved the best!

“How was work?” Ray got up to give him a welcome home kiss: unhurried affection.

“It was… a day,” Barry latched onto Ray’s waist as soon as he set his workbag down.  The CCPD was one stack of paperwork after another, a coffeemaker dying after a wheezing for ages, and only broken, plain donuts left in the box brought in that morning.

“Why don’t you go wash up before dinner, hmm?  That’ll make you feel better,” Leo joined the hug.

Barry breathed easier with two sets of loving arms around him.  He agreed that it was a great idea and shuffled off to the bathroom while Ray and Leo convened in the kitchen.

“He seems down tonight,” Ray said as he gave the quiche a final dusting of seasoning.  Ray and Leo would start out with soup, but Barry had soup and quiche cuz he needed extra calories, then they had risotto already set for the main course.

“I thought I heard his stomach rumble,” Leo said, wanting to give Barry the benefit of the doubt yet suspecting their baby’s penchant for skipping meals got the better of him today.

“He might just be hungry…” Ray hoped he was just hungry.

Leo cupped Ray’s cheeks and smooched him, hoping Ray was right and Leo was just being paranoid.  But if he wasn’t, they’d all talked about how each other’s kinks weren’t necessarily shared by the rest, and that was alright.  It was the same as the three of them not liking all the same books.  It wouldn’t have been healthy for one to slog through a novel they hated for the sake of the others.  Healthy relationships required communication, and not everybody had to like the same things.

Barry and Leo had spared Ray the kinkier details, but they did let him know that they had a system if Barry skipped lunch again.  Ray could just relax in another room with a blanket and a book instead.

Barry emerged freshly-showered and in comfy clothes.  His eyes shined with excitement for dinner and gratitude for Leo and Ray lovingly preparing it.  They were more than happy to ensure Barry was eating well, but that meant eating well all day, not just when Ray and Leo had eyes on him.

“How was lunch today, Barry?” Leo asked, expression going stern when Barry froze midbite. “You did eat lunch today, didn’t you?”

Barry sunk in his seat, murmuring ever so quietly, “No…”

“Barry, you told us you’d eat by three,” already far too late in Leo’s opinion, but they were making baby steps towards a more appropriate lunchtime.

“I was going to, but work kept coming in and…”

“And what?” pressed Leo.

“And sometimes… I wonder if I’m really worth that much effort…”

“Barry,” Ray said softly, clasping hands with their tear-filled lover, “of course you are…”

“But I didn’t even go out and save anyone today!”

“Barry, your worth is not defined by how helpful you are as the Flash or to the CCPD,” Leo reminded him. “You’re important because you’re Barry.”

Ray tensed when he heard him mumble _Barry’s not that special_.  He and Leo both desperately wanted to correct such an awful belief, but it was hard to change beliefs.  It’d be like trying to convince him the moon was a cube.  Barry’s self-esteem issues weren’t always this bad; this might’ve just been a low period.  If he needed extra rest right now, they’d make sure he’d get it.

But Leo and Barry had something to do first.

“Finish your dinner,” Leo said. “Then meet me in the bedroom.”

Barry didn’t argue.

“Ray,” Leo turned to him, “Why don’t you read a book after dinner?”

“I could wash the dishes,” said Ray, trusting them to their scene.

“They can wait, I’ll help you after we’re done,” Leo said.

“Okay,” Ray nodded.

Barry set his plate and utensils in the dishwasher and obediently went to the bedroom.  Leo rather deliberately delayed finishing his own dinner for a few minutes to give Barry time to prepare.  Ray and Leo shared one last kiss before Leo parted to do as he and Barry had negotiated.

Ray got the dishwasher going yet left the dishwasher unsafe cookware alone for now.  He liked doing dishes with Leo and Barry, but he doubted Barry would be in any place to join them tonight.  He noticed that Leo took some of the blueberry turnovers with him into the bedroom, presumably for aftercare.

Ray snuggled on the couch with a book and the blanket.  He knew everything going on right now was safe, sane, and consensual; it just wasn’t his thing.

Leo dragged his feet, gait glacial and stiff.

“Leo, what’s wrong?” Ray noticed that his cheeks were glossy with tears when he stepped into the light of the living room.

“I… I hurt him—I made him cry, Ray!” Leo held him tight, breath shuddering, barely able to get the words out.

“No, no, you didn’t hurt him.  You both agreed that he wanted—needed pain in order to remember next time,” Ray preferred a gentler touch. “If he’d really wanted you to stop, he would’ve used a stop word or gesture.”

Leo sniffled.

“Did you hit him the wrong way or so hard that he’d bleed?”

“No.”

“Did you hold him afterwards and remind him that you loved him?”

“Yes.”

Ray smiled, “Did you give him dessert to eat and water to drink?”

Leo nodded, gulping the rest of his undue guilt away, “And I tucked him in so he could rest.”

“Then it sounds like you took very good care of him,” Ray kissed him. “Did you have dessert yet?”

Leo paused then shook his head.

“Well, then let’s go give us some more dishes to clean,” Ray held his hand on the way to the kitchen.

Ray and Barry made Leo the center of their cuddle puddle that night, feeding him happy kisses and warm snuggles under the weighted blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read these; enjoy the rest of Non-Sexual Kinktober 2018 :D


End file.
